


Hormonally Yours

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Hormonal Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Small Mention of Morning Sickness, So Married, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant and terribly hormonal.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	Hormonally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts365 story and is based on the prompt: _Xenophilius Lovegood._

Harry detested seeing Draco so miserable. 

The pregnancy hormones running through his body were making him anxious, queasy and a little sad. Draco got out of puff walking up the stairs, his favourite pudding turned his stomach and even apparition was out of the question. 

“I could floo over to Xenophilius Lovegood?” Harry suggested, coming over to sit beside his beloved. Draco was leafing distractedly through a Potions journal, his other hand resting lightly on the swell of his belly. “Ask him to make up some of that plum and cherry tea that Luna recommended? It was the only thing she could stomach when she was expecting Lorcan and Lysander.”

“Merlin, no,” Draco replied, shaking his head at the idea. He placed the journal on the floor. “The mere _scent_ of the stuff has me parting with my dinner. Just stay beside me, love,” he continued, taking Harry’s hand and knotting the fingers inside his own. “That’s the only thing that’ll make me feel better.”

Harry let his hand explore all over Draco’s growing bump. They were five-and-a-bit months into their pregnancy and Draco was really starting to show. 

“We can’t wait to meet you, Lily Narcissa,” Harry said, addressing their baby. Your nursery is all done now, painted with flowers that sway in the breeze and clouds that drift across the celling. It’s lovely. You’re going to be happy, baby. We promise.”

Harry glanced at Draco. He was surprised to see his darling’s eyes brimming with unshed tears. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Don’t talk so,” Draco muttered into Harry’s skin. “You know I can’t help my emotions… It’s so bloody mortifying, crying like this all the time.” 

“You’ll be back to your old, prickly self very soon,” Harry assured him with a smile. “Everything that you’re going through now is worth it. All the tears - all the bad days - will disappear in a moment.”

Draco seemed to rally at that. He sat up and wiped his face with a finger. “Not a word of this to anyone,” he said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “My reputation couldn’t stand it”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
